counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumbass
Dumbass is a terrorist known for lasting pretty long in the episodes, despite his alleged idiocy. He was armed with dual Beretta 92s in de_dust and de_aztec, and The Pro holds a grudge against him. This is because he tried to save him but failed and made him an easy target. He has 3 kills, including himself due to a suicide bombing. Appearances DE_Dust Dumbass appears as one of the four terrorists, first watching The Pro perform an acrobatic move. Inspired, he attempts to perform the same move, only to mess it up badly and injure himself before shooting at a crate in rage. Suddenly, he notices Assassin taking aim him and his comrade. As Assassin fires, Dumbass, with good intentions, tries to tackle The Pro so he would be out of harm's way. Ironically, this results in The Pro's head being positioned just in front of the bullet. In vengeance, Dumbass then shoots Assassin. Later on, Dumbass throws a flashbang in an attempt to kill SWAT. However, SWAT detects the grenade and puts on a set of sunglasses just before the grenade explodes. Dumbass, who was blinded by his own grenade, then had his throat slashed by SWAT. DE_Aztec Dumbass returns in DE_Aztec, not knowing that his former teammate The Pro now has a priority for revenge from the unfortunate events of the last game. Dumbass spends most of the game performing a pelvic-thrust repeatedly, whilst Assassin and Killer exchange bullets only mere feet away. The Pro also tries to gun down Dumbass, only for Dumbass to unknowingly dodge all of his bullets, whilst Killer dies from a stray bullet. The Pro then switches to Plan B and attempts to knife Dumbass, only to then get shot by Assassin once again. Dumbass also manages to send pop-ups to Freekill, resulting in SWAT stealing Freekill's kill. Psycho eventually manages to find Dumbass, who is ''still ''dancing. Just as Assassin sets his aim on Dumbass, Psycho stops him. Psycho then lands a kick to Dumbass' crotch and shoots him as Dumbass is cowering in pain. DE_Dust2 DE_Dust2 was Dumbass' biggest role yet, as he is the bomber. Dumbass first appears showing Lagger how to dance, and the two dance for a bit. He then appears chasing a chicken around the map. This serves as an unintentional distraction for the Counter Terrorist team, as he is able to draw the fire of Psycho and Assassin, giving FD God a chance to kill the two of them. He then plants the bomb at Bombsite A, hiding ''with ''the bomb. The Pro shows up to the bombsite only to find it empty, and he asks in frustration where Dumbass and the bomb are. Suddenly, Dumbass appears, with the bomb strapped to his head, letting out his characteristic shriek whilst The Pro screams out no, all of this occurring just seconds before the bomb detonates. DE_Dust2 Outtake 2 Dumbass plays a major role in this outtake. As FD God is filming his introduction, Dumbass wanders around on the set. This infuriates FD God and results in a long tirade of insults directed at Dumbass, who is notably hurt. This is also the most "normal" Dumbass has looked and acted. Dumbass Gets Punched In The Face As per fan request, Dumbass is punched in the face. This brought tears to his eyes. Striker's Rampage Dumbass plays a small role in this short, only appearing once, where he is stabbed by Striker, letting out an emotionless "Ow." Counter Strike: Global Offensive Trailer Dumbass again makes only a minor appearance, where he plants a bomb on Chicken Hacker in "Chicken Defusal Mode". Flashdeck 100k Celebration In the celebration, Dumbass runs past the camera for a brief moment during the party. Personality He is a retarded and childish player in the game, as shown in De_dust 2, he likes to dance around and also likes to chase the chicken (Which is actually Hacker). Despite the fact that Dumbass is considered to be an all-around retard, there is lots of evidence to contradict this. According to de_aztec, he apparently is an experienced hacker, as he sent a prank virus to Freekill's computer, creating "useless popups". This gives another counter-terrorist a chance to kill his target and another terrorist a chance to score a kill. Dumbass is not very aerboic, for in de_dust, in an attempt to try The Pro's jumps over a crate, he rammed his head and injured himself. However, According to Striker's Rampage, Dumbass has a high pain threshold because he was stabbed and he says "Ouch." without shouting. His real name was revealed in De_Dust 2 Outtake 2, which is Craig. Dumbass shows that he is professional in de_aztec and de_dust2, for he dodges evey single bullet shot at him by Assassin, Psycho, and The Pro, until he is kicked in the privates by Psycho in de_aztec, and shot while cowering with wide eyes. However, the dodging may have been unintentional, notably in de_aztec. Trivia * As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, Dumbass is modeled after players who simply screw about instead of actually playing. * Dumbass is both the top 1st Dumbest and Luckiest character of all characters. It's very likely that Dumbass is the comedy character. Dumbass may not be retarded as he was able to place useless pop-ups on Freekill's computer. Gallery dumbass.jpg|Dumbass Chasing Hacker (In chicken form) And dodging the bullets stilldumbass.jpg|Dumbass walking after introduced dumbass_chicken_chase-2.jpg|Dumbass Chasing off Hacker in chicken form Dumbass.png|Dumbass first appearance in De_dust 2 Terrorists WIn.PNG|Dumbass winning the game for the Terrorists Dumbass Stormtrooper.PNG|Dumbass Dodging the bullets while Killer shoots Lagger and Dumbass Dancing.PNG|Lagger Dancing with Dumbass Gasdsagds dsaggdsa.jpg|FD God in background images4.jpg|Dumbass tilting camera The bomb has been planted.PNG|Dumbass looking the area before planting the bomb Befuddled Pro.PNG|The Pro Finding the bomb planted by Dumbass DA1.png|Dumbass touching his eyes and his Spray logo|link=Dumbass Hackwrath dumbass.jpg|Dumbass's status. Category:Players Category:Characters